


Wystawiaj mi!

by TinaSilver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Manga & Anime, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sports, Volleyball
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9933014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinaSilver/pseuds/TinaSilver
Summary: Haikyuu! pokochałam jak tylko obejrzałam pierwszy odcinek i każdy kolejny tylko mnie w tym utwierdzał. Lubię Kageyamę. I lubię Hinatę. W sumie, trudno ich nie lubić, prawda? Do tego ich relacje w anime... cóż, tak powstał ten fik.





	

**Wystawiaj mi!**

Hinata od kilku dni był kłębkiem nerwów, co od razu rzuciło się w oczy całej drużynie. Nie latał po całej sali jak szalony, nie wrzeszczał i przede wszystkim nie zarażał wszystkich dobrym humorem. Właściwie, wydawał się raczej przygaszony i obojętny. Do tego reagował dziwnie nerwowo na niektóre sytuacje. No i nie potrafił wykorzystać wystaw, zupełnie jakby nie miał wcale ochoty grać.

– Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co to do cholery było? – zawołał wkurzony Kageyama, gdy Hinata nie trafił w kolejną piłkę. – Tego nawet nie można nazwać grą! Głupi jesteś czy co? Wcześniej odbijałeś takie piłki!

Hinata wzdrygnął się lekko i cofnął niepewnie, widząc jego rozzłoszczoną twarz. Nie lubił, gdy Kageyama się na niego złościł, a zdarzało się to nad wyraz często. Zwłaszcza ostatnio. Opuścił głowę i przytaknął na jego słowa, tak naprawdę jednak wcale ich nie słuchał. Po raz kolejny go zawiódł i pokazał, że nie jest tak dobry jak on. Tyle razy powtarzał, że mu dorówna, że będzie w stanie użyć każdej jego wystawy, a teraz gdy miał na to szansę nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Od kilku dni ich treningi były po prostu żałosne. Patrząc na to jak bardzo nie potrafili się ze sobą zgrać, dochodził do wniosku, że dzieciakom w podstawówce lepiej to wychodziło. I wiedział, że to była jego wina. Wystawy Kageyamy niczym się nie różniły od tych, które przebijał w poprzednich meczach. To on nie potrafił się do nich dostosować i przede wszystkim nie potrafił się zmusić, by zaufać Kageyamie, co samo w sobie było śmieszne, bo przecież zrobił to gdy jeszcze byli rywalami. Teraz zaś, gdy dawno zakopali wojenny topór nie umiał tak po prostu zamknąć oczu i uderzać, wierząc, że piłka będzie czekać. I wcale nie chodziło o to, że nie wierzył w umiejętności Kageyamy. Wręcz przeciwnie, nie był pewien czy zasługuje na to, by uderzać jego piłki. Pomijając jednak to wszystko, tak naprawdę nie potrafił się skupić na piłce, jego uwaga cały czas się rozpraszała przez co trafiał bardzo rzadko. Z boku pewnie wyglądali tak jak wtedy, gdy dopiero uczyli się swojej gry. A przecież grali już ze sobą od miesięcy. To było tak irytujące, że miał ochotę krzyczeć i kopać, ale nie miał na to siły. Czuł się wyprany z emocji. Nawet gra… A może zwłaszcza gra, nie sprawiała mu żadnej przyjemności. 

– Przepraszam – mruknął w końcu ponuro, próbując wywołać na swojej twarzy uśmiech, co jednak niezbyt mu wyszło. – Poprawie się.

– No chyba sobie żartujesz! – warknął rozgrywający, wykrzywiając w złości twarz. – Mówisz to już któryś raz i nie widzę żadnej zmiany! – Zmarszczył brwi i obrzucił go niezadowolonym spojrzeniem, po czym zwrócił się do kapitana. – Nie będę mu więcej wystawiał, dopóki nie zacznie traktować tego poważnie!

– Kageyama, może jednak… – próbował go uspokoić Daichi, ale czarnowłosy ani myślał się uspokajać i zmieniać swojej decyzji. Kapitan westchnął i w końcu machnął na niego ręką, mówiąc – Dobrze, poćwicz na razie z Tanaką, Hinata w tym czasie…

Ale Hinata go nie słuchał. Stał wstrząśnięty na środku boiska i patrzył na oddalające się plecy rozgrywającego. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Kageyama tak po prostu zostawił go i poszedł trenować z kimś innym. A co z ich szybkim atakiem? Co z ich obietnicą, że zdobędą razem mistrzostwo? Czyżby dla Kageyamy już się to nie liczyło? Hinata zacisnął mocno szczęki i nie oglądając się na nikogo wybiegł z sali. Nie zatrzymał się nawet wtedy, gdy usłyszał wołających go kolegów, tylko biegł przed siebie, byle dalej od dźwięku piłki uderzającej o parkiet. Byle dalej od Kageyamy, który nieświadomie odebrał mu miłość do siatkówki. Przed oczami cały czas miał jego plecy, to, że nawet się do niego nie odwrócił. 

Po jakimś czasie zatrzymał się i znużony osunął się po ścianie na ziemię. Miał dosyć. Nie poznawał samego siebie. Nigdy się przecież tak nie zachowywał. Spojrzał szeroko otwartymi oczami na swoje ręce, z niedowierzaniem odnotowując fakt, że drżały lekko. Co z nim było nie tak? Nie rozumiał, co się z nim działo, jednak cokolwiek to było bezpośrednim powodem tego musiał być Kageyama. To właśnie w jego obecności stawał się dziwnie rozkojarzony i niezdarny. Nie potrafił zliczyć ile razy w ciągu ostatnich dni upuścił coś, bo on był w pobliżu. Zupełnie jakby jego obecność sprawiała, że wszystko inne stawało się dla niego niewyraźne. Nie mógł się na niczym skupić, obojętnie czy chodziło o zajęcia, jedzenie obiadu czy grę. Podczas wystawy, gdy Hinata powinien być skupione na piłce i przeciwnikach, jego oczy co chwilę kierowały się w stronę, gdzie stał rozgrywający. Gdy czuł na sobie jego przenikliwe spojrzenie robił się nagle mały i nic nie znaczący. Chciał pokazać mu się z jak najlepszej strony, a zamiast tego po raz kolejny wyszedł na nieudacznika. Podciągnął do siebie nogi i oparł na nich głowę, zastanawiając się jak to wszystko mogło się tak potoczyć. Przecież miał być coraz lepszy. Dawał z siebie wszystko na treningach i ciężko pracował w wolnym czasie, próbując udoskonalić swoją grę. Robił wszystko, by dorównać Kageyamie. Chciał by ten mógł go uznać za równorzędnego partnera. A potem zaczynał z nim grać i nie potrafił zapanować nad własnym ciałem, zupełnie jakby ktoś inny nim sterował i robił to w wyjątkowo nieporadny sposób. Nic dziwnego, że Kageyama wolał grać z Tanaką-senpaiem niż z nim, skoro nie był nawet w stanie przebić piłki na drugą stronę siatki. A co tu dopiero mówić o szybkich zagrywkach. Zdenerwowany uderzył pięścią o podłogę, jeszcze bardziej przyciskając czoło do kolan. Był beznadziejny.

– Hinata, wszystko w porządku?

Uniósł głowę, słysząc łagodny głos Sugawary-senpaia. Zaraz też się zmieszał, zdając sobie sprawę jak żałośnie musi wyglądać z potarganymi włosami i zaczerwienionymi oczami, siedząc skulonym pod ścianą. 

– Ja… – Odchrząknął, chcąc pozbyć się dziwnej guli, którą miał w gardle. – Nic mi nie jest – wykrztusił w końcu i zaraz miał ochotę palnąć się w głowę, bo nawet w jego uszach nie brzmiało to zbyt przekonywująco.

– Może chcesz porozmawiać? – zaproponował Sugawara, opierając się o ścianę naprzeciwko i patrząc na niego łagodnie.

Hinata milczał przez chwilę, bijąc się z myślami. Miał mętlik w głowie i sam już nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Ufał Sugawarze, przypuszczał też, że starszy kolega mógłby udzielić mu jakiejś rady. A jednak nie mógł się przemóc, by powiedzieć cokolwiek. Wszystko wydawało mu się zbyt zagmatwane. Jeszcze tydzień temu jego jedynym zmartwieniem było to, by celnie odbijać, nie spóźniać się na treningi i nie opuścić się w nauce. I nagle wszystko to wydawało się błahostką w obliczu dziwnych uczuć, które wywoływał w nim Kageyama. Jak można jednocześnie chcieć z kimś grać i tego nie chcieć? Dlaczego tak usilnie próbował mu zaimponować, jednocześnie pesząc się, gdy ten na niego spoglądał? Wszystko to było na razie zbyt intensywne, by miał o tym mówić na głos. Poza tym miał wrażenie, że jeśli wypowie swoje myśli głośno, to to, co na razie tylko podejrzewał stanie się rzeczywistością, a nie był pewien czy jest gotowy by to zaakceptować. Przełknął głośno i zaprzeczył nerwowo. Zaraz też wstał i, próbując wykrzesać z siebie choć trochę uśmiechu, powiedział:

– Muszę już iść do domu, do jutra.

– Oj, Kageyama – zagadnął Tanaka, gdy zrobili sobie przerwę. – Pokłóciliście się z Hinatą?

Kageyama warknął tylko wymijająco i zazgrzytał zębami. Sam chciałby wiedzieć, co się stało. Wszystko było normalnie. Trenowali, kłócili się i docinali sobie nawzajem, co jakiś czas pacnął Hinatę albo zdzielił go piłką, ale nie wyglądał na to, by ten miał coś przeciwko. I nagle ni z tego, ni z owego Hinata zaczął coś odwalać. Przestał trafiać w jego piłki, źle skakał i biegał jak bezgłowy kurczak. Zachowywał się jakby był po raz pierwszy na boisku. Nikt nie powinien być więc zdziwiony, że Kageyama nie wytrzymał tego i go opieprzył, dodając, że nie będzie mu wystawiał dopóki Hinata nie zacznie tego traktować serio. Może i był ostry, bo Hinata zwykle był najbardziej zdeterminowaną osobą jaką znał, ale… no właśnie… zwykle taki był. Wtedy jednak naprawdę nie wyglądał jakby chciał grać. Poza tym Kageyama był pewien, że po takim ochrzanie Hinata będzie chciał następnego dnia udowodnić mu, że się myli i że doskonale jest w stanie wykorzystać każdą jego wystawę. Tymczasem na następnym treningu, nie patrząc na niego ani razu, poprosił Sugawarę, by ten z nim trenował. 

Zerknął na drugą stronę boiska, gdzie trzecioklasista wystawiał piłki, które Hinata bez najmniejszego problemu przebijał. Irytowało go, że Hinata z taką łatwością wykorzystywał piłki innych, a z jego znowu miał jakiś problem. Mówił przecież, że nie widzi między nimi różnicy! Dlaczego więc przestał je uderzać? Zmarszczył ponuro brwi, nie odrywając spojrzenia od Hinaty. Lubił wystawiać mu piłki. Był pierwszą osobą, która potrafiła je wykorzystać. Do tego ich wspólne ataki miały niesamowitą siłę. Jego celność i dokładność z szybkością i skokami Hinaty, mogły ich naprawdę zaprowadzić na szczyt! Przypomniał sobie obietnicę, którą sobie kiedyś złożyli, że zostaną najlepszymi zawodnikami na świecie. Czyżby już o niej zapomniał?

– Kageyama?

A może nic ona dla niego nie znaczyła? Może powiedział to tylko tak sobie? Ale wyglądał wtedy na tak zdeterminowanego…

– Kageyama!

– Co? – zawołał, odwracając się i piorunując Tanakę wzrokiem.

– Jakie co? Ja cię tu wołam, a ty odpływasz! – wyszczerzył się Tanaka, dając mu kuksańca w bok. – O czym myślałeś?

– O niczym – burknął i, zerknąwszy jeszcze raz na Hinatę z Sugawarą, zapytał – Ćwiczymy dalej?

– Oj, no właśnie po to cię wołałem! – zawołał Tanaka, ustawiając się od razu do ataku.

Cokolwiek było nie tak, chciał wiedzieć o co dokładnie chodziło.

***

– Naprawdę dobrze ci idzie, Hinata – pochwalił go Sugawara, wystawiając mu kolejną piłkę, którą ten bez problemu przebił na drugą stronę. – Jeszcze pięć i możemy skończyć na dzisiaj.

– Jasne! – przytaknął Hinata i dał się ponieść grze, przebijając kolejne dwie piłki.

Sugawara uśmiechnął się i wystawił mu następną. Uważnie obserwował jak Hinata do niej podbiega, wyskakuje w górę i nagle zamiera z uniesioną ręką. Zaraz też dostał piłką w głowę i razem z nią wylądował na parkiecie.

– Hinata! – zawołał zaniepokojony, podbiegając szybko do niego. – Nic ci nie jest?

Rudzielec zamrugał oszołomiony i mocno potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, jasne, że nie! – powiedział w końcu, zrywając się z ziemi. – Nic mi nie jest! Przepraszam, coś mnie… – zaciął się.

– Rozproszyło? – podsunął mu Sugawara.

– Właśnie – przytaknął. – Coś mnie rozproszy… – Urwał w pół słowa i szybko pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się nerwowo. – Znaczy… Zamyśliłem się – poprawił się niezręcznie.

Sugawara przytaknął spokojnie, obserwując go uważnie. Nie umknęło mu dziwne zachowanie Hinaty i uważał, że najwyższa pora coś z tym zrobić. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i poprowadził go do szatni.

– Musimy porozmawiać – dodał wyjaśniająco.

– Co? Ale o czym? – spanikował Hinata, chcąc się wywinąć, ale uścisk Sugawary był wyjątkowo stanowczy.

– Dobrze wiesz o czym – oświadczy, rozglądając się po szatni, czy aby na pewno nikogo w niej nie ma.

– Ja wcale nie… 

– Siadaj. – Popchnął go na ławkę, samemu siadając naprzeciwko. 

***

Hinata domyślał się o czym Sugawara chce z nim rozmawiać i naprawdę chciał się od tego wykręcić. Wyglądało jednak na to, że tym razem nie da rady zbyć starszego kolegi. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że zamierzał sam zacząć temat. Usiadł na ławce i zapatrzył się w tablicę na której rozpisana była ich strategia z ostatniego meczu. Próbował ignorować wzrok Sugawary, ale średnio mu to wychodziło.

– Nie ułatwiasz tego wszystkiego – westchnął w końcu rozgrywający, przyciągając tym uwagę Hinaty. – Powiedz co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje?

– Nic! – zaprzeczył szybko. – Byłem rozproszony, ale przecież już gram normalnie – zapewnił go.

Sugawara westchnął kolejny raz i przetarł dłonią oczy. Hinata z niepokojem obserwował jego łagodne spojrzenie. Nie wyglądał na przekonanego. 

– Grasz normalnie dopóki w pobliżu nie ma Kageyamy – przyznał w końcu otwarcie Sugawara, na co Hinata drgnął lekko. – Gdy Kageyama jest w zasięgu wzroku, od razu się zawieszasz i nic ci nie wychodzi – dodał, uważnie się mu przypatrując.

– Ja… – zająknął się Hinata. – Ja nie… To nie tak…

Czuł szaleńcze bicie własnego serca. Mógł się domyślić, że ktoś w końcu zauważy i doda do siebie wszystkie elementy układanki, ale dla niego to wszystko wciąż było zbyt wcześnie. Nie chciał jeszcze o tym rozmawiać. Ogarnął go strach na myśl o tym, co sobie o nim pomyśli Sugawara, gdy zrozumie skąd się bierze jego dziwne zachowanie. Nie chciał, by ktoś o tym wiedział. Nie wiedział jak miałby sobie poradzić, gdyby cała drużyna zdecydowała się od niego odwrócić. Ledo funkcjonował bez ciągłej obecności Kageyamy, a co dopiero gdyby mieli go wykopać z drużyny. To byłoby…

– Uspokój się – powiedział stanowczo Sugawara, który z niepokojem obserwował oddychającego coraz szybciej Hinatę. – Weź głęboki oddech – poradził.

Hinata skinął lekko głową i zrobił jak mu kazał starszy kolega. Po chwili był już spokojniejszy, ale nadal był strasznie niepewny dokąd zaprowadzi go ta rozmowa. 

– Chodzi o Kageyamę? – zapytał w końcu ostrożnie Sugawara i, widząc, że Hinata chce zaprzeczyć, dodał cicho – Czujesz coś do niego, prawda?

Hinata przełknął nerwowo ślinę i odwrócił wzrok. Milczał, bo wyglądało na to, że jego zaprzeczenia i tak na nic się tutaj nie zdadzą. Sugawara go przejrzał i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał dać mu spokoju, dopóki nie powie prawdy. Zacisnął mocno pięści, bijąc się z myślami. Może nic się nie stanie jeśli wyzna wszystko Sugawarze? Z całej drużyny wydawał się najodpowiedniejszą osobą, a może poczuje się lepiej jeśli komuś wszystko powie. Zerknął na niego niepewnie, na co senpai obdarzył go dodającym otuchy uśmiechem. Wziął głęboki oddech i, decydując, że i tak nie ma wyboru, wyznał:

– Lubię Kageyamę, bardzo.

***

Kageyama skończył właśnie brać prysznic i zakładał na siebie ubrania, gdy usłyszał jak ktoś wchodzi do szatni. Nie zwróciłby na to większej uwagi, ale po głosach rozpoznał, że byli to Sugawara i Hnata. Na dodatek ten drugi wyraźnie próbował się wykręcić od rozmowy. Zaintrygowany przystanął przy drzwiach prowadzących z natrysków do szatni i zaczął nasłuchiwać.

– Powiedz, co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje?

Miał ochotę uściskać Sugawarę za zadanie tego pytania. Zaraz też wywrócił oczami, słysząc marne wymówki Hinaty. Miał nadzieję, że trzecioklasista nie da się tym zwieść. 

– Grasz normalnie dopóki w pobliżu nie ma Kageyamy…

Zamarł, słysząc swoje nazwisko. Nie spodziewał się, że Sugawara o nim wspomni. Nie wiedział też, że Hinata zachowuje się dziwnie tylko w jego obecności. Zmarszczył brwi, próbując zrozumieć dlaczego rudzielec miałby się tak zachowywać. To było bez sensu. Nie pokłócili się, nie powiedział mu nawet nic specjalnie złośliwego ostatnimi czasy. Dlaczego więc miałby się czuć niezręcznie, gdy on był w pobliżu? Słyszał zza drzwi bełkotanie Hinaty i był szczerze zdziwiony jak bardzo zdenerwowany się wydawał. Żałował, że nie mógł ich widzieć, ale nie chciał w tym momencie przypadkiem ujawnić swojej obecności. Byłoby to zbyt niezręczne. Jeszcze by pomyśleli, że ich celowo podsłuchiwał czy coś. A on przecież usłyszał ich przypadkiem!

Słysząc następne pytanie Sugawary wytrzeszczył oczy, czując jak żołądek podjeżdża mu do gardła, a serce bije szybko. Dlaczego Sugawara pytał Hinatę o takie rzeczy? Przecież to było niedorzeczne! Jak mógł w ogóle wpaść na coś takiego? Zagryzł nerwowo wargę, czekając na zaprzeczenia lub wybuch śmiechu Hinaty. Bo przecież tylko tak mógł zareagować, prawda?

– Lubię Kageyamę, bardzo.

Zamrugał gwałtownie i wstrzymał oddech, słysząc cichą odpowiedź Hinaty. A może tylko mu się przesłyszało? Tak, z pewnością się przesłyszał. Nie było mowy, by Hinata powiedział coś takiego! To musiał być jakiś dziwny wytwór jego chorej wyobraźni. Zaraz… czy to znaczy, że chciał to usłyszeć? Nie, na pewno nie. Po prostu wyobrażał sobie najdziwniejsze scenariusze tej rozmowy i tyle. Dokładnie tak. 

***

Hinata czuł, że się rumieni, dlatego podciągnął nogi do piersi i oparł czoło o kolana. Powiedział to. Wyznał, że lubi Kageyamę! I Sugawara wcale się nie śmiał. Nie przestał się nawet do niego uśmiechać. Zerknął na niego ostrożnie, ale jego łagodny uśmiech dalej tam był. Wziął uspokajający oddech i mruknął:

– Sam nie wiem jak to się stało. Najpierw go nienawidziłem, w końcu był moim jedynym rywalem, pokonał w gimnazjum moją drużynę i w ogóle – zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Potem, w czasie meczu z Tsukishimą, zrozumiałem, że jest niesamowitym rozgrywającym. Że potrafi zrobić z piłką rzeczy, które dla innych wydają się niemożliwe! – dodał z zapałem. – Graliśmy coraz więcej. Ulepszyliśmy nasze ataki, tak, że jesteśmy w stanie przebić się przez niemal każdy blok. Grając z nim czuję się niepokonany – wyznał i zamilkł na chwilę. – Ale ostatnio… – zawahał się, przygryzając wnętrze policzka. – Ostatnio zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie chodzi tylko o grę, że to coś więcej niż podziw. Chciałem mu zaimponować. Tak, żeby spojrzał na mnie z uznaniem, żeby mógł stwierdzić, że jestem dobrym graczem. Chciałem, żeby tworzył ze mną zespół, bo sam tego chce, a nie dlatego, że jestem jedyną opcją… – Westchnął i dodał z żalem – A zamiast tego doprowadziłem do tego, że nie chce mi już wystawiać. Zresztą, co się dziwić, wypadam przy nim żałośnie. – Schował twarz w rękach. – Nie jestem tak pracowity jak on, nie mam takiego talentu ani…

– Przestań – przerwał mu w końcu Sugawara, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach. – Kageyama na pewno tak o tobie nie myśli – zapewnił go. – Był zły, bo widział, że nic ci nie wychodzi. Jestem pewien, że się o ciebie martwi.

Hinata potrząsnął mocno głową. Nie było mowy, by Kageyama się o niego martwił. To by oznaczało, że o nim myślał, że Hinata coś dla niego znaczył. A przecież był zaledwie karzełkiem, próbującym grać w siatkówkę.

– Nie obchodzę go – powiedział ponuro. – Od dwóch dni ćwiczę z tobą, a on nawet nie zapytał czy nie chce z nim potrenować – zauważył, po czym zerwał się z ławki i z udawanym humorem, zawołał – Nie przejmuj się, nic mi nie jest! A teraz chodź, bo spóźnimy się na przemowę trenera!

***

Oparł czoło o kafelki, próbując pozbierać myśli. Wyglądało na to, że Hinata naprawdę coś do niego czuł. I to coś zdecydowanie więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. Przyłożył rękę do serce, które biło szybko od momentu, gdy Hinata zaczął mówić. Nie spodziewał się tego po nim. Myślał, że go denerwuje swoimi docinkami, zwłaszcza, że rudzielec tak często wybuchał. Nigdy by nie wpadł na to, że może mu się podobać. Wyobraził sobie Hinatę, które obserwuje go ukradkiem i zaraz z cichym jękiem przymknął powieki, czując, że się rumieni. To było takie dziwne! A jednak… A jednak nie był zniesmaczony tym, co usłyszał. Wręcz przeciwnie, zrobiło mu się tak jakoś ciepło na samą myśl, że Hinata go lubi. Wyobraźnia podsuwała mu nawet ciekawe obrazy z ich dwójką…

– O czym ja myślę? – wyszeptał ze zgrozą, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. 

Próbował wybić sobie z głowy te dziwne myśli o Hinacie, ale te jakoś uporczywie do niego wracały. Nagle zaczął się zastanawiać nad rzeczami, które nigdy wcześniej nie przyszłyby mu do głowy. Wyobrażał sobie jak miękkie w dotyku mogą być włosy rudzielca, zastanawiał się czy chłopak naprawdę jest tak lekki jak wygląda.

– Otrząśnij się! – mruknął sam do siebie, oblewając twarz zimną wodą.

***

Dwa dni później Hinata był cały w nerwach. Kapitan zarządził mecz treningowy i on miał grać w jednej drużynie razem z Kageyamą. Pierwszy raz od czterech dni mieli razem grać i szczerze mówiąc nie potrafił sobie tego za bardzo wyobrazić. Do tego Sugawara, czyli jedyna osoba świadoma problemu, miał grać przeciwko nim. Hinata spojrzał na niego błagalnie, ale senpai mógł tylko posłać mu dodający otuchy uśmiech. Nic więcej nie mógł zrobić i obaj zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

– Zaczynamy! – zarządził Sawamura i posłał pierwszą piłkę na ich połowę.

– Moja! – zawołał Nishinoya, sprawnie ją odbierając i posyłając w stronę Kageyamy.

Hinata z szybko bijącym sercem rzucił się do przodu, by w razie czego zaatakować, ale zaraz zamarł w miejscu, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na piłkę, która uderzyła w siatkę. Przeniósł wzrok na Kageyamę i zauważył, że ten stoi dalej w tym samym miejscu, patrząc w ścianę. Co to było? Pierwszy raz widział, by Kageyama nie odebrał piłki.

– Kageyama! – zawołał Tanaka, podbiegając do niego i klepiąc go w plecy. – Co z tobą? Znowu się zawiesiłeś? – Spojrzał na niego zmartwiony.

Hinata nadstawił uszu. Znowu? Czyli, że Kageyamie zdarzało się to już wcześniej? To było niemożliwe! Przecież on był królem boiska! Potrafił posłać piłkę w każde miejsce, widział każdy skrawek parkietu! Jakim cudem mógł nie zauważyć lecącej piłki? I to podczas meczu?

***

Kageyama był zażenowany. Znowu się wyłączył, przez co stracili punkt. Czuł rumieniec wstępujący na policzki. Pretendował do miana najlepszego wystawiającego, szczycił się tym, że jest niezawodny, że gra profesjonalni. I nagle odwalał takie rzeczy. A wszystko przez podsłuchaną rozmowę. Od czasu, gdy usłyszał, że Hinata coś do niego czuje, nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. Cały czas się zastanawiał, co z tym zrobić. Czy w ogóle chce coś zrobić? Czy Hinata zamierza mu to w końcu wyznać? Obserwował go, ale chłopak nie wyglądał tak jakby chciał mu wyznać miłość. Miłość? Czy on naprawdę myśli o miłości podczas meczu? Potrząsnął mocno głową, chcąc się uspokoić. Musi się skupić na grze. Tylko i wyłącznie na grze. Na tym, by odbierać piłki i wystawiać je w idealny sposób. Zadrżał, zdając sobie sprawę, że musi myśleć o rzeczach, które dotychczas robił zupełnie naturalnie.

– Kageyama!

Odetchnął głęboko, słysząc głos Tanaki i skupił się na piłce lecącej w jego stronę. Kątem oka rozejrzał się po boisku i zatrzymał wzrok na Tsukishimie stojącym po lewej. Miał właśnie wystawić mu piłkę, gdy usłyszał głos Hinaty:

– Wystaw mi!

Odwrócił się odruchowo, chcąc mu wystawić i zaraz oberwał w twarz. Jęknął i zwinął się z bólu, zapominając o piłce. Złapał się za nos i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że ma na ręce krew.

– Kageyama! 

– Nic ci nie jest?

Zaraz obok niego zebrała się cała drużyna, patrząc na niego z niepokojem. 

– Trzeba to oparzyć - zauważył rozsądnie Sugawara, który jako jedyny zdawał się zachować spokój. - Rozejrzał się po kolegach. - Może Tanaka z tobą...

– Hinata, idź z Kageyamą do pielęgniarki - wszedł mu w słowo Sawamura. - Obaj jesteście dzisiaj strasznie rozproszeni i chyba lepiej będzie jak sobie darujecie dalszy trening.

– Ja... ekm... – odchrząknął nerwowo Hinata, ale widząc krew wypływającą spod ręki Kageyamy, przytaknął w końcu i złapawszy go pod ramę, ruszył z nim do pielęgniarki.

***

Serce Kageyamy biło jakby miało zamiar wyskoczyć mu z piersi. Czuł mrowienie w miejscu, gdzie trzymał go Hinata. Nie był z nim sam na sam od momentu, gdy dowiedział się, że ten coś do niego czuje. Nie wiedział jak się ma zachować i w tej chwili krwawiący nos wydawał się świetną wymówką, by nie musieć rozmawiać. No bo, co miałby powiedzieć? Że słyszał jego rozmowę z Sugawarą? Hinata pewnie czułby się strasznie zażenowany i nigdy by się do niego więcej nie odezwał. Wszystko nagle wydało mu się bardzo niezręczne, zupełnie jakby przez usłyszenie o uczuciach Hinaty stracił zdolność do normalnej rozmowy z nim. Zerknął na niego kątem oka i ze zdumieniem zauważył, że Hinata jest zarumieniony. Zamrugał niepewnie, czując rozlewające się w brzuchu ciepło. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądał słodko z tym rumieńcem.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu - mruknął Hinata i zastukał do drzwi.

Cisza. Spróbował drugi raz, ale znowu nikt nie odpowiedział. Hinata wymamrotał coś pod nosem i nacisnął klamkę. 

– Zamknięte - oświadczył i obrzucił go zmartwionym wzrokiem. - Chodź do toalety, zrobisz sobie okład - zaproponował w końcu i pociągnął go w stronę najbliższej łazienki.

Kageyama wszedł posłusznie, czując, że robi mu się trochę słabo od tego upływu krwi. Do tego nos strasznie mu spuchł i bolał. Hinata obrzucił łazienkę spojrzeniem i szybko przysunął na środek metalowy kosz na śmieci.

– Usiądź. - Poprowadził go ostrożnie do kosza i pomógł mu usiąść.

– Nic mi nie jest - mruknął Kageyama, widząc, że Hinata podchodzi do niego z namoczonymi ręcznikami papierowymi. - Sam to zrobię. - Chciał wziąć od niego ręczniki, ale Hinata cofnął rękę i powiedział cicho:

– Siedź spokojnie i się nie ruszaj.

– Ale... – Chciał zaprotestować, ale w tym momencie Hinata położył mu rękę na policzku, drugą wycierając jego twarz z krwi.

Zadrżał, czując na twarzy jego dłoń. Nagle zrobiło mu się bardzo gorąco. Spojrzał na niego i zamarł w bezruchu. Hinata była uroczo zarumieniony. Przeniósł spojrzenie na jego oczy i stwierdził, że były niesamowicie ciepłe. Sunął spojrzeniem po jego twarzy. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji przyjrzeć jej się z tak bliska. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego skóra jest tak blada, nie wiedział, że na nosie ma kilka drobnych piegów. Przeniósł wzrok w dół i zatrzymał go na jego ustach. Były takie drobne i patrząc na nie miał wrażenie, że muszą być słodkie. Miał ochotę to sprawdzić. Gdyby tylko się pochylił, mógłby...

***

Ostrożnie wycierał krew z twarzy Kageyamy. Na szczęście nos przestał krwawić, nie wiedziałby co zrobić gdyby krew dalej płynęła. Zwłaszcza, że Kageyama zrobił się bledszy niż zwykle i już po tym jak szedł widział, że był osłabiony. Teraz jedna musiał tylko obmyć zaschniętą już krew, a z tym mógł sobie poradzić. Zamoczył świeży ręcznik i delikatnie przesuwał go po szczęce chłopaka. Zostało jeszcze tylko kilka smug. Tak, dokładnie, musi się skupić na zmyciu krwi. Nie może myśleć o tym jak blisko Kageyamy stoi, jak blisko są ich twarze. Wiedział, że jest zarumieniony i miał nadzieję, że Kageyama zrzuci to na to, że jest przejęty tym, co się stało. Albo pomyśli, że to jeszcze rumieniec z treningu. Tak, na pewno tak pomyśli. Nie ma przecież żadnego powodu, by mógł podejrzewać coś innego, prawda? Podniósł wzrok i zamarł, widząc, że Kageyama wpatruje się intensywnie w jego usta. Odruchowo oblizał wargi na co chłopak drgnął lekko i spojrzał na niego spanikowany, rumieniąc się mocno. Hinata nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. To wyglądało niemal tak, jakby... Ale to przecież niemożliwe, prawda?

***

Drgnął, gdy widząc różowy języczek przesuwający się szybko po wargach. Spojrzał spanikowany na Hinatę i odkrył, że rudzielec wpatruje się w niego zaskoczony. Serce biło mu szybko, w głowie nagle miał pustkę. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Uciec spojrzeniem? Udawać, że nic się nie stało? A może...? W ułamku sekundy zdecydował. Nie chciał dłużej czekać, nie chciał ciągle być rozproszony. Pomylił się do przodu, powoli, by Hinata miał szansę się odsunąć i dotknął swoimi wargami jego warg. Hinata przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, po czym przylgnął do niego, przesuwając językiem po jego wargach. Kageyama jęknął cicho na to doznanie i zaraz odwzajemnił pocałunek. Wplótł ręce w jego włosy, mogąc się w końcu przekonać, że faktycznie są tak miękkie jak myślał. Całowaliby się pewnie jeszcze dłużej, ale Hinata zachaczył o jego nos i Kageyama odruchowo zasyczał z bólu.

– Przepraszam! - zawołał wystraszony Hinata. - Zapomniałem o... – Zarumienił się i speszony spuścił wzrok, zdając sobie sprawę, co przed chwilą zrobili. - Ja... To znaczy, ty przecież...

– Lubię cię - przerwał mu Kageyama i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, składając mu delikatnego całusa na ustach. - Wygląda na to, że cię lubię - powtórzył, uśmiechając się krzywo. - Nie mam pojęcia jak do tego doszło, ale tak jest. - Wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na niego badawczo.

Hinata uśmiechnął się szeroko i radośnie zarzucił mu ramiona na szyję.

– Ja ciebie też!

KONIEC


End file.
